The Lost Episodes- Parts 1-3
by Pkmnfan123
Summary: The first three parts of TLE. AAMRN.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. You know the rest.  
Big Trouble in Paradise  
  
It's been a long walk, but our heroes have arrived at the seaport- so they can finally get to Cinnabar Island! Sadly, Ash and Misty are having some REAL problems.  
  
Ash: (yelling) WELL JUST BECAUSE YOUR OLDER DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE BETTER!  
Misty: You're right. (yelling) IT DOESN'T MATTER CAUSE I'M ALREADY BETTER THAN YOU ARE!  
Brock: Would you two PLEASE stop arguing about who's better? We're getting on board the ship now.  
Ash: Just as long as I don't have to see her...  
Misty: Take that back!  
Ash: No, I won't!  
Misty: (pulls out mallet) Take it back or you get on the ship airborne!  
Ash shakes his head no again, and Misty hits him. It does, in fact, send him flying on the ship. He lands with a loud thud.  
Ash: Owowowow... that hurt...  
The ticket man at the ramp to get onboard sees the boy on the ship.  
Ticket Man: Do you two have a ticket for him?  
Brock lightly chuckles and gives the man the three tickets.  
Brock: (to Ash) Are you okay?  
Ash: I never knew she packed such a wallop... ow...  
  
Ash Introducing Title: Big Trouble in Paradise!  
  
Why is the arguing so bad now? Well, Ash and Misty had a incident earlier on they're adventure... let's see what exactly happened...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It's night time. Ash, Misty and Brock are in the hotel. Misty, at the moment, is in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Ash and Misty hadn't fought all day, and Ash was starting to enjoy her company.  
Brock: I think it's a world record, Ash.  
Ash: I know. Absolutely no fighting. Today was actually pretty nice.  
Brock: You know, this might be another good sign.  
Ash starts to blush. He quickly shakes it off.  
Ash: (defensively) Hey, what does that mean?  
Brock: Please. You know why.  
Ash once again blushes.  
Brock: (slyly) That a pretty bright red there Ash.  
Ash: (still blushing) So? Maybe I do...  
Ash and Brock then look at each other. Brock knew. Ash didn't want Brock to know but he did. He wasn't worried about Brock doing anything with Misty- he was too old for her. What Ash WAS worried about was Brock's big mouth telling Misty. Ash wasn't exactly sure on his feelings for Misty yet. There were some days where Ash thought he might tell Misty about his feelings, but he always found a reason to back down. (Normally the constant arguing.) With the perfect day today though, Ash had time to think. Him and Misty? He laughed at the thought. After all this time, would it happen? He suddenly dropped the idea when Misty came out.  
Misty: Your turn Ash.  
Ash quickly ran into the bathroom. Misty looked puzzled.  
Misty: What's his problem?  
Brock: (smiling, almost blushing) He's just got a lot on his mind I guess.  
Misty looked at Brock. She knew he knew more than he was telling her.  
Misty: What else?  
Brock was scared. He didn't want to tell Ash's secret but couldn't lie to Misty. She kept looking at him. He started to crack.  
Brock: (stuttering) We-Well, he was th-th-thinking about... y...  
Misty: (now in Brock's face) Who? What?  
Brock was about to say it when Ash came running out. He saw Brock was about to say it. Ash covered Brock mouth and laughed.  
Ash: (with sweatdrops) Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Misty.  
Misty now looked at Ash.  
Misty: (thinking) What is he hiding from me? It's definitely something I have to find out.  
Ash: (thinking) It's okay Ash. You've kept the secret safe for another day. Just act natural and she won't find out.  
Ash went to sleep on his bed and Misty on hers. Brock slept on the floor. It was late, and Ash needed his sleep. Suddenly he saw Misty hanging above his bed.  
Ash: (whispering) What is it?  
Misty then grabbed his collar and held him there.  
Misty: (whispering) What are you hiding, Ash?  
Ash got about a million sweatdrops on his face. He didn't want to tell Misty now. (Especially in his current position.)  
Misty: What is it?  
Ash: Well, you see...  
Just as Ash got all his courage together to tell her, somebody knocked on the door. Misty let go of Ash and went to see who it was. She looked through the peephole. It was...  
Misty: It's Gary!  
Ash: Then just go back to sleep.  
Instead, to Ash's surprise, Misty opened the door. The two suddenly gave each other a hug. Ash was NOT happy.  
Gary: (smiling) It's nice to see you again.  
Misty: (smiling) Same here.  
Ash was about to blow his top. He understood somebody else wanted Misty. He even understood that somebody else was with Misty. But what he didn't like that is was GARY. Ash stands up and walks toward them.  
Ash: So, how long has this been going on?  
Gary: Just yesterday, as a matter of fact.  
Ash then thought about this. Could that be why he didn't have any problems with Misty today? He got depressed and went back to bed.  
Misty: What is it?  
Gary: What, I'm not allowed to miss you?  
Misty giggles and gives him a nice kiss. Ash is still watching, and is clenching his fist.  
Misty: I missed you too, but why did you come this late?  
Gary: (loud enough so Ash could hear) Because I was hoping Ash would be asleep.  
Misty: Why would that matter?  
Gary: Because... (holds her hand) I don't really like him.  
Misty didn't know what to think. She quickly pulled away.  
Misty: But he is my friend, Gary.  
Gary: So, what does that matter? He's still a little loser.  
Misty started to get angry. She didn't like Gary messing with her friends. Ash was getting ready to get out of bed and give Gary a piece of his mind.  
Misty: (angry tone) So? They're my friends, so you shouldn't be saying that... (turns around and looks at Ash's bed, goes to normal tone) especially about Ash. He's my best friend.  
Ash smiled. Not only because he was Misty's best friend, but also because he knew where Misty and Gary's conversation was going.  
Gary: I'm sorry. (puts hand on her shoulder) I didn't know.  
Misty takes his hand off her shoulder. Ash smiles.  
Misty: Yeah, there's a lot of things you don't know about me... or my friends.  
Gary: So? I love you for who you are.  
Misty: (angry) It doesn't work that way Gary! You're supposed to love me for EVERYTHING about me.  
Gary: Well, if you're going to be tough about this, then I don't see why I'm wasting my time with you.  
Ash starts to get out of his bed to pummel Gary when Brock holds him back.  
Brock: (whispering) Just stay...  
Gary then walks out. Misty then slams the door. Misty starts to cry, and falls on her bed. Ash gets up and sits down next to Misty.  
Misty: (crying) Did I-I wake yo-you?  
Ash: (smiling) No. I was up the whole time.  
Misty: (crying) Ash... why did I fall for Gary?  
Ash: I don't know why. He's just a jerk... especially if he left you.  
Misty: (crying slows down) Oh Ash...  
Ash starts to stroke her back. The crying stops. She now realizes what's happening. So does Ash.  
Ash: (thinking) What am I doing? She's going to hit me...  
Ash's thoughts were stopped when she put her hand on Ash's. They both started to blush.  
Ash: (blushing beet red) Are you going to be O.K. Misty?  
Misty: (blushing) I think so...  
Ash then smiles at Misty. Then he starts to lean in and Misty does too. They almost kiss when...  
Gary: (opens the door and comes in) And another thing, I want that neckl...  
Gary sees Ash and Misty almost kissing.  
Gary: (yelling) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
Ash then falls backwards, and he lands on his back.  
Ash: (yelling at Gary) WHY DID YOU JUST BARGE IN HERE?  
Ash then noticed Misty was still looking at him.  
Misty: (thinking) Did I just do what I thought I did? I almost kissed Ash! I wasn't supposed to tell Ash until he told me. Ha, guess that was his way...  
Ash: (thinking) Wow, I did it! I almost kissed her. I wonder if she figured it out...  
Gary: Why are you kissing Misty?  
Ash: I didn't kiss her! I was just comforting her, after YOU ditched her.  
Gary: It's okay. Not like she'd ever do anything with you. Considering what she said about you...  
Ash started to look at Misty.  
Gary: (continuing) She said you were a short, self-centered idiot who couldn't beat a Caterpie.  
Ash was frowning now. Misty started to sense this wasn't going well.  
Ash: Oh yeah? Well Ms. Scrawny can comfort herself!  
Ash then stomps off to his bed. He pulls the sheets over his head. Misty is completely shocked. She had dreamt about Ash and her's first kiss together. She never expected it to be ruined by Gary. Then again, she HAD said those things, so she kinda screwed it up herself. She felt like crying. Now they were arguing again, but they we're SO CLOSE!  
Brock: You okay Ash?  
Ash also felt like crying on his bed. He just lay there, thinking about what she had said about him. He was heart-broken, but he didn't show it. Just then, a great anger went through Ash's body.  
Ash: (yelling at Gary) WHY DO YOU HAVE TO COME IN HERE AND SCREW UP PEOPLE'S LIVES? IT IS YOUR JOB?  
Ash then realized what he said. He just lay back down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that's what happened. Now, our heroes are on the boat to Cinnabar Island. Misty is angry at Ash and Ash is angry with Misty. Who knows what will happen now? And where's Team Rocket?  
Jessie: Sorry Mr. Narrator, but you took up the whole episode with the Ash-Misty story. We didn't have any time.  
Sorry! I guess you'll have to try next time!  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is property of Game Freak and Nintendo. This fanfic was written for my and your enjoyment.  
Water Water Everywhere!  
Narrator: Last time, Ash and the group finally got to the ship in route to Cinnabar Island. Misty and Ash are arguing more than usual, as we found out, because of Gary, and Ash now can continue with his Pokemon training. The only catch- they're on a boat.  
Ash Introducing Title: Water Water Everywhere!  
Brock: (blushing) Look at all the beautiful women!  
Misty hits Brock in stupidity. Brock had a reason to be blushing- there was a lot of beautiful women on the cruise. Ash wasn't with the two of them- he was on the main deck having a battle.  
Ash: O.K. Bulbasaur, use the Vine Whip!  
Bulbasaur jumped in the air and extended its vines. The other pokemon was hit and fainted.  
Trainer: Oh no! Return!  
The trainer called back the pokemon into the pokeball. Ash jumped up in joy.  
Ash: All right! That's another one for me! (does his pose)  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Trainer: You're pretty good. How many badges do you have?  
Ash: I have 6! (shows the trainer his badges)  
Trainer: Wow! I only have 2.  
Ash: (supportively) It's okay. You'll get there. Just train that pokemon of yours and it should do pretty well!  
Trainer: (walks away) Thanks!  
Ash had fought 6 trainers today so far and had a good winning streak going. He was getting confident in his abilities. He needed all the luck and skill he had for the upcoming battle at the Cinnabar Island gym.  
Brock: Hey Ash!  
Ash turned around and saw Brock. He walked over to him.  
Ash: Hey Brock! What is it?  
Brock: I was wondering if you knew where Misty was...  
Ash: (still happy) No, I haven't seen her all morning... (quickly getting worried) ...you mean you don't know where she is?  
Brock: (shakes head no) Nope, I lost her when I went after this cute woman.  
Ash falls in stupidity.  
Ash: Well, I guess she can take care of herself.  
Just as Ash says this, a scream is heard from elsewhere on the ship. Ash starts to run in the direction of the scream.  
Ash: (yelling) I guess not!  
Brock: Wait up Ash!  
Brock and Ash went through the deck of the ship. They found Misty.  
Ash: (worried) Misty, you O.K.?  
Misty: Of course I'm O.K. (eyes narrow at Ash) Why do you ask?  
Ash: (chuckles) Ha, no reason... just heard a scream and thought it was you.  
Misty: That was the little boy over here. (points to the little boy crying)  
Ash: That explains it...  
Misty gets angry at hits Ash in the head. Ash falls down in pain, and she continues to yell.  
Misty: (yelling) Do you think I scream like a little BOY?  
Ash: (still recovering) No... of course not... oowowwwowwww...  
Pikachu: Pika pi... {Sometimes I wonder...}  
Just as Ash got back to the deck to do another battle, he heard another scream. This time he just ignored it.  
Brock: (sweatdrops) Aren't you going to go see if that's Misty?  
Ash: Nope. I'm not that stupid Brock.  
Suddenly, a large group of crewmen ran past Ash. Two of them saw Ash and stopped.  
Crewman 1: What are you standing around for?  
Ash: (confused) Huh?  
Crewman 2: One of your friends fell overboard while fishing.  
Ash & Brock: (yelling) Misty?  
Crewman 2: Some weird looking girl.  
Ash: (thinking) That's Misty all right.  
The two crewmen went to the spot where she was, followed by Ash and Brock. Ash was worried about Misty again. How did she fall down the side of the ship? Ash thought, her being a fishing expert she'd at least be able to hold on to the side so she didn't get pulled in. When he saw Misty in the ocean, he thought otherwise.  
Misty: (waving her arms and yelling) SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF THIS WATER!  
Crewman 3: (panting) I just checked the whole ship. I can't find a tube.  
Crewman 1: Then how are we going to save her?  
Crewman 2: (looking at Ash) Hey, aren't you a pokemon trainer?  
Ash: (slowly) Yeah...  
Crewman 2: Well, use your pokemon to save her!  
Brock: Yeah, why didn't you think of that Ash?  
Ash hits Brock and takes out a pokeball.  
Ash: (at Brock with angry tone) Quiet Brock! (throws Pokeball) Pidgeotto, go!  
The ball goes over the side and opens. Pidgeotto comes out and flaps its wings.  
Pidgeotto: Pigo!  
Ash: Pidgeotto, go save Misty for us!  
Pidgeotto then dove near her. Misty saw Pidgeotto and reached for him, but she couldn't reach it.  
Misty: (yelling) I CAN'T REACH HIM ASH!  
Ash started to get nervous. What other pokemon did he have that could save her? He needed to think quickly.  
Misty: HURRY UP, I CAN'T STAY HERE ALL DAY!  
Pikachu tugged on Ash's pants. He looked down and saw Pikachu.  
Pikachu: Pika chu pi pi! Pika chu Pi ka chu! {Bring Pidgeotto back here! I have an idea!}  
Ash: All right!  
Ash called for Pidgeotto. When it came back, Pikachu hopped on it's back and talked in pokemon language. Pidgeotto took off to the water.  
Ash: (confused and worried) What are they doing?  
Ash looked down. He saw Pikachu sticking it's tail out for Misty to grab. When she grabbed it, Pikachu held on tight and signaled Pidgeotto to start flying upward. It was a tense struggle as Pidgeotto tried to lift both of them (she may be scrawny but she still has some weight), but in a few minutes Misty lay on the deck of the ship.  
Misty: (struggling to breathe) That... was... scary...  
Ash's heart was beating very rapidly. He wasn't expecting to save somebody today (then again who does?) and he didn't even understand why, of all people he rescued Misty would be it. They had been arguing a lot the past few days, mostly because of the Gary incident. Ash thought again about what happened. He was so angry when he found out she had said all those mean things about him, right behind his back.  
Misty: (still panting) Thanks... Ash.  
Brock: Good job Ash!  
Ash couldn't help but blush slightly. Even though they fought a lot, Ash still cared for Misty somewhat. They were good friends.  
Ash: You're welcome Misty. (smiles)  
  
Suddenly, the view shifts to behind a pair of binoculars. It was Team Rocket, watching the whole thing...  
James: You know Jessie, I've been wondering...  
Jessie: (pops head up from binoculars) What?  
James: We keep trying to get Pikachu by trapping the group and then taking Pikachu. We haven't tried strategy 2 though.  
Jessie: (gasps) We haven't because it's twice as hard to pull off.  
James: (pointing out) But, if we pull it off, we have a better chance of getting Pikachu!  
Meowth: (slightly confused) I don't know what you two mean, but I like the better chance of getting Pikachu part!  
Jessie: O.K. then, we'll try strategy 2 then!  
James: Right!  
  
Later at night, the group is in they're room. They all have gotten ready for bed, and Brock has already fallen asleep.  
Misty: Hey Ash?  
Ash: Hmm?  
Misty: Thanks again for saving me. (smiles)  
Ash: (smiles back) Don't thank me, thank Pikachu!  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Misty rolled over in her bed and lay down. She didn't know Ash still cared so much that he'd save her. She fell asleep thinking about this.  
Ash: (thinking) Who knew? I guess I do care... wait! She said all those mean things... but...  
Ash suddenly fell asleep. Pikachu hopped out of his little sleeping bag and turned off the light.  
  
It's now 1:00 a.m. Jessie, James and Meowth are in position outside the door. James lightly knocks.  
James: (knocks) Hello?  
Ash wakes up. Still half-asleep, he opens the door.  
Jessie: (runs in) Ha! We've got you!  
James and Meowth also run in and shut the door. Misty and Brock are waking up now.  
Misty: (groggily) Huh?  
Jessie: Prepare for Trouble!  
James: Make it double!  
Ash: (gasps) It's Team Rocket!  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation!  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: James!  
Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of LIGHT!  
James: Surrender now or prepare to FIGHT!  
Meowth: That's right!  
Misty: (awake) What do you three want now?  
Jessie: Good question brat... what we need...  
James: ...is (points at Misty) YOU!  
Meowth: (shocked) THAT'S strategy 2?  
James: (hits Meowth with a paper fan) Be quiet!  
Ash: You're not taking anybody away!  
Ash backs toward Misty protectively and Brock stands up.  
Ash: (whispering to Misty) Just stay there.  
Misty, a little bit frightened, nods and stands there.  
Ash: Pikachu! Use your thundershock on Team Rocket!  
Ash looks around. He then sees Pikachu still resting in the sleeping bag. He falls down in stupidity.  
Ash: (hits a gong) WAKE UP!!!  
Pikachu jumps up and sees Team Rocket. He then does a thundershock attack that sends them flying into the door.  
Jessie James & Meowth: Owwww!  
James: Go Wheezing!  
Jessie: And go Arbok!  
Wheezing and Arbok appear. They immediately fly at Ash.  
Ash: (screaming) WAAAAA!  
Pikachu, before they hit Ash, flies into Wheezing and does it's Quick Attack, which stops Wheezing. Arbok, though, flies into Ash and hits him, causing him to fall down.  
Misty: (worried) Ash!  
Jessie: Now James!  
James pulls out a gun that sends out a net at Misty. It captures her, and the gun pulls the net back in.  
Misty: (yelling) Somebody get me out of this thing!  
Ash: (gets up) Not twice in one episode! Go Pikachu!  
Sadly, before Pikachu can get to the net, the door opens. Jessie, James and Meowth run out and shut the door quickly.  
Jessie: We did it! Let's get out of here!  
Misty: Let me go!  
James: But, we have a use for you.  
Meowth: We're gonna get Pikachu!  
Ash runs out the door and sees Team Rocket jump in a boat. He tries to get there before the boat starts up, but they get away. Ash looks at Misty as they move away from the ship.  
Misty: (slightly crying) Ash...  
Ash just stood there. He couldn't believe it. Team Rocket got away with Misty. They'd never gotten away with a job ever. But why did they want Misty and not Pikachu? It didn't matter. Ash had failed Misty. He tried to protect her, but...  
Brock: Ash, snap out of it!  
Ash shook his face and looked at Brock.  
Brock: We need to get a boat and follow them!  
Ash nodded. It didn't sound very smart- going after Team Rocket, leaving they're ship just to chase after Misty. But he agreed. He was worried about Misty. Old feelings were coming back to Ash. It was happening all over again.  
Brock: Come on Ash!  
Ash ran to the boat and got in. Brock started the engine and they were off- after Misty.  
Brock: Now, they went this way, right?  
Ash: (nods) Yeah.  
Brock: Luckily, since we have less weight on our boat, we might be able to catch up to them.  
Ash: What will we do if we do?  
Brock sat there for a second. He didn't have a plan- he wasn't expecting somebody to capture Misty today (or tonight, for that matter).  
Brock: I... don't know Ash.  
  
Back with Team Rocket, they're boat arrives at an island. Jessie and James laugh as they carry Misty and put her in a cage.  
Jessie: This was a brilliant plan, James!  
James: It sure was. Now all we have to do is send the ransom letter and we'll get Pikachu!  
Misty: That was the whole idea? Trade me for Pikachu?  
James: Of course. That lovesick pest will surely pay the ransom...  
Misty blushes for a second, but then stops.  
Misty: (irritated) Ash isn't lovesick for anybody! For you information, we're just friends.  
James: Surrrre...  
Jessie hits James with a mallet. He falls down.  
Jessie: Stop being stupid! (looks at Misty) I'll give the pest a little credit- why would HE want HER?  
Ash: Maybe I think differently than you!  
Jessie, James and Misty turn around to see Ash and Brock standing there. Misty's eyes water as she sees him.  
James: Let's see you beat this...  
James then fires the net gun. Suddenly, Pikachu pops up and shocks the gun, causing it to blow up and the net to stop in front of Ash.  
Ash: Good job Pikachu! Now Brock!  
Brock: O.K! Geodude, go!  
Brock throws his pokeball. Geodude pops out.  
Geodude: Geo!  
Brock: Geodude, Seismic Toss! Throw Team Rocket over into the sea!  
Geodude grabbed Jessie and James. He then threw them at the ocean. They landed with a loud splash. Meanwhile, Ash works on the net.  
Ash: (struggling to get net open) I... almost... got it...  
Ash then ripped the net apart. To his surprise, Misty jumped out and into his arms. He was a little shocked.  
Misty: Thank you Ash!  
Meowth: Don't thank him yet!  
Meowth came from behind and swiped at Misty. Pikachu did his thunderbolt at Meowth before he got to Misty, though, sending Meowth hurtling into the boat. Trying to grab hold of something, he accidentally pulls the cord on the boat, starting the engine. Meowth can't steer it and it hits Jessie and James, sending them into the boat.  
Jessie: We almost had Pikachu!  
James: From now on, we stick with strategy 1!  
Meowth: But until then...  
Jessie James & Meowth: We're surfing off again!  
They hurtle off into the sea. On the island, Misty is still hugging Ash.  
Ash: (slowly) You're... welcome.  
Misty lets go and looks at him. They're both blushing beet red. Ash starts to lean in...  
Brock: Come on you two, we have to-  
Brock sees them both starting to kiss and he gasps.  
Brock: (yelling) What are you two doing?  
Misty stops and looks at Brock. Ash, off-balance, falls down on his face. Misty helps him up.  
Misty: Oh... sorry Ash.  
Ash: Waaa... it's O.K.  
They both walk into the boat. Brock starts the engine and they find the ship.  
Misty: We need to sleep-in tonight.  
Ash: Why?  
Misty: (looking at him) It's 2:00 AM!  
Ash: Oh... hahaha, sorry.  
  
Narrator: So the group docks at the ship. Hopefully they won't sleep too long- so we can see what happens next! Will Ash and Misty finally kiss? And will Team Rocket make it back to the ship so they can try to capture Pikachu again? All the awnsers on the next Pokemon!  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. You know the rest.  
  
Giovanni's Secret  
  
Narrator: its yet another beautiful day on the ship. Ash and Misty patched things up last time, after Team Rocket kidnapped her. Now, Ash hopes the ship's journey doesn't last much longer, so he can go battle for his 7th badge at Cinnabar Island.  
  
Brock Introducing Title: Giovanni's Secret!  
  
Party music is heard from outside Ash, Misty and Brock's cabin. Misty and Ash walk inside to find Brock on the bed, pretending to play the guitar to the music.  
Brock: (singing to the song) Nanananananana...  
Ash and Misty both have sweatdrops. Pikachu walks in and shocks Brock, sending him to the floor, sizzling.  
Ash: (sweatdrops) Thanks, Pikachu.  
Pikachu: Pika pi!  
Ash goes over to the stereo and turns off the music. He then stands above the still paralyzed Brock on the floor.  
Misty: What were you doing, Brock? (takes out the CD) This isn't your music CD.  
Brock: (stands up) I know. It came in a package at the front door while you two were gone. I opened it and decided to see what was on it.  
Ash: Doesn't say what's on the CD on the case?  
Brock: (nervous) Well, yeah, but...  
Misty: (smirking) I think Brock likes Rock.  
Brock: No I don't!  
Misty: (folds arms) Then why did you play the CD?  
Brock just stands there. As Misty tries to get a reason out of Brock, Ash grabs his stuff and walks out the door.  
Misty: (turns to door) Hey Ash, where ya going?  
Ash: (pokes head inside) Nowhere special.  
Ash then closes the door behind him. He was looking forward to battling some of the trainers on the ship. Pikachu wanted to battle too, but he left him there with Misty and Brock. As he walked down the side of the ship, somebody pokes him, and he turns around.  
Trainer: Do you want to battle?  
Ash: Sure thing!  
They walk to the in-ship battle room. As they walk, the trainer introduces himself as Giovanni. The person is a man, wearing a suit (of all clothing) and a tie. Before Ash can ask how many badges the man has, they get to the battle room and they take sides.  
Giovanni: Will a one-on-one be good with you?  
Ash: That's O.K. (grabs pokeball) I choose you Charizard!  
Ash throws the pokeball. Charizard comes out and growls.  
Giovanni: I saw you the other day with a Pikachu. Where is it?  
Ash: Taking a break at my room. Now come on, let's battle!  
Giovanni: (chuckles) Sure thing. Let me get something first.  
Giovanni then claps his hands twice. All of the sudden, part of the roof of the battle room collapses and three familiar figures appear.  
Figure 1: Prepare for trouble!  
Figure 2: Make it double!  
Ash: What the...?  
The three figures suddenly come into sight. It is, of course, Team Rocket.  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation!  
Jessie: To denouce the evils of truth and love!  
James: To extend our-  
Ash: (interrupting) Listen guys, I'm in the middle of a battle right now, so could you come back another time?  
Jessie: (angry) Don't interrupt our motto!  
James: (clears his throat) To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: James!  
Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
James: Surrender now-  
Giovanni: (interrupting) Listen you idiots! Get the boy and his pokemon NOW!  
James: But we were-  
Giovanni: (yelling) I don't care what you were doing! Just get him now!  
Jessie & James: Yes sir!  
Ash: (confused) What's going on here?  
Jessie: This person here is our boss!  
James: It was a trick! A brilliant one!  
Meowth: Now, let's get his pokemon!  
Ash: Never! Charizard, use your Fire Blast attack on Team Rocket!  
For once, Charizard obeys Ash and does his Fire Blast attack on Jessie, James and Meowth, sending them through the roof and into the sky.  
Jessie James & Meowth: Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again! (ding)  
Giovanni then looks at Ash and chuckles.  
Giovanni: Do you really think you can win? (grabs a pokeball) Go, Mewtwo!  
Ash: Mewtwo?  
Giovanni throws the ball and out comes a strange looking pokemon. It has armor plates around it and two holes in the head for eyes. The eyes start to glow. Ash pulls out his Pokédex.  
Dexter (a.k.a. Pokédex): Mewtwo, a psychic pokemon. Mewtwo uses unbelievably strong psychic attacks. It doesn't have a mouth, but at higher levels it uses it's brainpower to transmit audible waves. So far, only one Mewtwo has been found.  
Ash: Then how did you get one?  
Giovanni: That doesn't matter to you anymore, little boy. Now hand over all your pokeballs and I might spare you.  
Just as Ash was about to order Charizard to attack, he hears somebody yell at him!  
Girl: Just hand them over to him, Ash!  
Ash turns around to see Misty, standing in the doorway. She walks up to him.  
Misty: Just give him your pokemon. You can't beat Mewtwo.  
Ash: But... all my pokemon...  
Misty: (finishing his sentence) won't do you any good if you're dead. Ash...  
Giovanni: I'm giving you 5 seconds, boy.  
Misty: Ash, don't be dumb! Just give them up!  
Giovanni: 5...  
Ash: Misty I can't!  
Giovanni: 4...  
Misty: (eyes water) Ash please! Just give them up!  
Ash: I'm not losing all my pokemon!  
Giovanni: 3...  
Misty: (starting to cry) Ash... don't do something this stupid! Give him the pokemon!  
Giovanni: 2...  
Ash is silent. Misty is now crying her eyes out, still imploring Ash to give up his pokemon. He looks at her one more time.  
Ash: I'm sorry Misty...  
Giovanni: 1...  
Ash: (takes all his pokemon) You want them Giovanni?  
Giovanni: Just hand them over boy.  
Ash: (yelling) Then you can fight for them! (throws all his pokeballs) Pokemon, go!  
Ash throws all his pokeballs, and all his pokemon pop out. They look at Mewtwo, who is now completely glowing.  
Giovanni: Fine! Mewtwo, Psychic!  
Mewtwo suddenly starts to glow red, and all of Ash's pokemon start to float above the ground. They then start to fly up, near the roof, and then the glow on Mewtwo turns back to blue, and they all fall down onto the ground.  
Misty: (grabs Ash) Ash run!  
Ash: But my Pokemon...!  
Misty grabs Ash. She almost literally throws him out of the battle room and takes him to the room. Ash is crying and yelling for his pokemon as he is dragged away.  
Giovanni: Very well then. Mewtwo return! (returns Mewtwo) Worthless Pokemon... I'll have to get the Pikachu, though. He'll have to leave his room sooner or later, and when he does... he's mine!  
Narrator: Well, it looks like Ash is in big trouble now! What will happen to all his pokemon? Will he be able to make it through the last two days of the cruise? Find out in the continuation of today's Pokemon!  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Uh-oh, a cliffhanger! You'll have to wait until part 4 comes out! 


End file.
